See U In The Dark
by Lemonly
Summary: Tino begins to see Lor in a new light.


_You were always the girl  
Who would give me girl advice whenever I needed it  
My best friend in the world  
My friends thought you were fine but I was always denyin' it  
_

I walked into my room, slamming the door. Why did, no matter what we were talking about, the guys always got on the subject of Lor? I mean, this is Lorraine McQuarrie, the girl I always went to with a girl problem. The girl I've know my whole life. The girl who was my best friend of best friends. I was at Funville with the guys from the soccer team, yeah Lor taught me hand-eye-coordination, and the topic turned to Lor. They kept saying things like "Nothing sexier than a sporty chick" and "I would give anything for a piece of that." Even Carver agreed. I was in shock. I quickly told them to drop that topic and when they didn't, I stormed out. I really don't know why I get so mad when they talk about her like that. I guess I'm just protective. I mean, Lor is practically my sister. I don't know how many times I've gotten, "I have enough brothers, Tino!" from her. My eyes found the picture of me and Lor from after she won State for the girls' soccer team. She was absolutely glowing. Sure, I'll admit that she's pretty, I wouldn't say she was sexy.

_Then one summer day  
I saw you sitting by your swimming pool  
And I was thinking 'damn you really changed'  
You're not the little girl I used to know  
You opened up my eyes  
_

I let myself through the gate that leads to Lor's backyard and pool. She was hosting the soccer pool party for both boys and girls teams and I was going over to help her set up. I walked around the side of the house to the pool and stopped short. Lo was sitting in a lawn chair with the tiniest bikini I had ever seen on. It was black and had a skull and cross bones in rhinestones on one side of the top and in the center of the bottoms. She had definitely changed from that girl I grew up with. I finally realized why I was so protective of her. I didn't want anyone, but me, to do the things going through my mind to her. We set up in silence, occasionally singing to whatever song was playing. When we finally finished, we sat down on the same lawn chair. Before I could do anything, one of her brothers came out to say that some of the team was there. He obviously hadn't seen her swim suit until just then because he opened his mouth but shut it immediately when Lor sent him a glare. He walked back inside, knowing he wouldn't win that fight.

_I see you walk across my room in  
Nothing but the moonlight  
Now I love to see you in the dark  
See you in the dark  
My window, frames you like a Monet  
So don't come back to bed yet  
Cuz I love to see you in the dark  
See you in the dark  
_

That night I had the worst sleep ever. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Lor in that bikini. At one point, I woke up from the worst dream ever. I was doing my homework at the desk and Lor walked into my room in this short robe. She locked the door and dropped the robe and started walking toward me. The window frame behind her made her look like some priceless French painting. I woke up after that. Damn! I'm never going to be able to look her in the eye again.

_I'll never see you the same  
The veil has been lifted, now I see you're gifted  
My whole perspective has changed  
Don't think I can go back cause I will always desire it  
_

Just like I thought, I couldn't get my mind off Lor. Today was the girl soccer championship and I was there with the guys on my team. I couldn't take my mind off Lor. After the pool party and my dream, I believed everything the guys said about Lor was true, because I definitely was. It was like my vision had been clouded until the sun decided to break through. I wanted to have Lor. I think I've always wanted to have her, but now I needed her. I was determined to have her.

_Don't take another step  
Near me just in case we have regrets  
If tomorrow we go back to being friends  
I'll think about the way you looked tonight  
You opened up my eyes  
_

Lor made the winning goal with one second left on the clock. She immediately ran over to me and threw her arms around me. I automatically spun her around, returning her hug just as tight. Her body pressed so tightly against mine was almost too much. I wanted to kiss her senseless, but the repercussions of that would be too great. She was my best friend and always would be, but I knew I would never be able to look at her the same way if we did anything.

_I see you walk across my room in  
Nothing but the moonlight  
Now I love to see you in the dark  
See you in the dark  
My window, frames you like a Monet  
So don't come back to bed yet  
Cuz I love to see you in the dark  
See you in the dark  
_

She walked across the living room and sat down by me. We were having the after party at my house because my mom and Dixon were out of town and the guys were afraid of Lor's brothers. All day I've been thinking about my dream and it didn't help that Lor was wearing a jean mini skirt and a tight white tank top that was almost see through, not that I noticed that at first. She had been at my house since the end out the game and I was going crazy.

_Maybe if you were someone else  
It wouldn't have to feel like this  
I'm wondering how you feel about me now  
Or was it just a friendly kiss  
Cause I'm seeing you for the first time  
_

I couldn't help but think that if it was any girl but Lor that I would know what to do. In fact, I would tell Lor about everything and she would tell me what I should do. But it was Lor, so I couldn't talk to her. I couldn't talk to the guys either because all they would do is laugh at me, especially since I yell at them every time they talk about her that way. If it was someone else, I wouldn't feel so stupid, so awkward. I keep thinking different scenarios through. What if she likes me? What if she doesn't? I look over at the girl my thought all centered around, the girl who was sitting right next to me. What would she do if she could read my mind? Lor pressed her lips against mine briefly before getting up and walking over to one of the girls on the team. I watched her with wide eyes. I had to go somewhere to think. I walked up stairs to my room, flopping onto my bed and turning on the bedside lamp.

_I see you walk across my room in  
Nothing but the moonlight  
Now I love to see you in the dark  
See you in the dark  
I see you walk across my room in  
Nothing but the moonlight  
Now I love to see you in the dark  
See you in the dark  
My window, frames you like a Monet  
So don't come back to bed yet  
Cuz I love to see you in the dark  
See you in the dark_

I heard my door open and turned to see Lor walking toward me. She must have seen something in the way I was looking at her because she slowly began undressing. My eyes widened and my mouth watered. She gestured toward the lamp, with I promptly turned off. She stepped forward, into the moonlight coming through my window, now without her clothes. I couldn't help but to stare. She really was a priceless French painting. She continued to walk toward me. When she got to my bed, she straddled my waist and leaned forward, pressing a more passionate kiss to my lips, which I returned eagerly.

"You look straight out of one of that Monet guy's paintings," I said, pronouncing the name wrong.

"I think you mean _Monet_," Lor corrected. Hearing the French pronunciation did something wonderful to me.

"I love it when you speak French." I growled, flipping us over and removing my shirt.

"Oh, vraiment? Pourquoi ne pas me montrer combien?" Lor responded.

After that, I couldn't hold back any longer. I loved this girl. This girl who was my best friend. This girl I had known my whole life. This girl who did things to me that no one had ever done before.

"I love you, Lor"

"I love you too, Tino."


End file.
